Like Wow!
by Yeh-Khaorie Kensei
Summary: Una pareja muy peculiar se verá enfrentada en diversas situaciones, sin saber que eso los podría llevar al comienzo de una nueva era en sus vidas y a revivir la extinguida llama del amor entre ellos. Un choque instantáneo, como Wow!
1. ¿Importa ya?

**Saludos!... Arreglando un antiguo fic. Entonces repito, Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp.**

**

* * *

**

**Like Wow!**

_By:_

Yeh-Khaorie Kensei

* * *

_**¿Importa ya?**_

Todo había terminado.

La confianza estaba hecha trizas y junto con ella todos nuestros sueños y anhelos de un posible arreglo...

Pero, ella aún no se daba cuenta del cambio que esto representaba, seguía ensimismada...

_Como siempre._

- ¡CÁLLATE!¡Eres un inútil!... – me gritó tratando de botarme otra vez - ¡Estoy segura que sin mí no podrías ni atarte los zapatos un día!... – siguió vociferando como una _loca_, sin darse cuenta que, ya nada de eso importaba, y sin dejarme siquiera pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Por qué no te pones a _pensar_ un poco y miras a tu _alrededor_? – pregunté aprovechando su silencio para recuperar el aire.

_Vamos, ¡mira! ¡MIRA!_

- ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO, MUJERIEGO DE SEGUNDA! – vociferó - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?... ¡Y no sólo a mí, sino también a tus hijos! ¿Eh? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Responde eso, Shaoran! – exclamó a punto de rendirse.

- Sakura, por favor...

_¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Date cuenta!_

- ¡Silencio!¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! – me calló con todas sus fuerzas – Sólo vete con ella y no vuelvas nunca más, ¿Me oíste? – agregó en tono manipulador – Vete y deja a tus hijos sin un padre...

_¡Pero qué dramática eres!¡Cállate ya! _

_¡Esto no es una telellorona!_

Esperé paciente a que se callara, para ver si podía hablar y explicarle la situación...

_¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que deje de llorar y gritar como una niña?_

...

Por fin hizo una pausa (hora y media de histeria después) , lo que yo tomé como una tregua. Entonces aproveché para conectarla con la realidad:

- ¿No te das cuenta, estúpida, que cuando trataste de botarme nos estrellamos y que ahora estamos parados sobre nuestros cadáveres?

* * *

**Apuntes:**

¿Con que cadáveres, eh? Jeje...

Bueno, no me pueden culpar, solo arreglaba un fic que antes había hecho. Creo que quedó mejor (aunque sigue siendo corto el primer capítulo)

Los siguientes son un poco más largos, se los aseguro (Promesa de Joss)

Vemos a Sakura y a Shaoran enfrentados por una supuesta infidelidad de éste, en un arranque de locura ambos se estrellan y 'parece' que están muertos... Escrita desde el POV de Sahoran...¿Qué pasará? _Pronto lo sabrán._

_**Au revoir!**_


	2. Génesis

**Saludos!... Esta vez viajaremos al pasado para encontrar las bases de esta relación, hoy seré una psicóloga, bueno, una psicoloca...**

**

* * *

**

**Like Wow!**

_By:_

Yeh- Khaorie Kensei

* * *

_**Génesis**_

¿Por qué? Era mi pregunta, ¿Por qué si nos amábamos tanto, llegamos a esto?... Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos... y, a pesar de que sabía cuán explosivo era su carácter, la amé, la amo y la seguiré amando por siempre... Pero, cuando se llega al final se recuerda el principio...

¡Es curiosa la forma por la que me interesé en ella! ¡Resulta algo imposible de olvidar!... ¡Ieran Li fue la culpable!...

-.-.-.-.-

_Testimonio de Shaoran, de 7 años._

No me puse muy contento cuando mamá me dijo que una señora importante vendría a almorzar con su hijita. A mí no me gustan las niñas. Son tontas, sólo saben jugar a las muñecas y a la cocinita, y encima, lloran a cada rato por tonterías.

Yo también lloro a veces, pero es por cosas graves, como la vez que se rompió el jarrón del salón y mamá me regañó, y eso no era justo porque no lo había hecho a propósito. Y además, ese jarrón era horrible, creo que pertenecía a una dinastía o algo parecido... y en vez de ser bonito era horrendo, deberían agradecerme... ahora hay un jarrón muy bonito y colorido, mejor que el anterior. Entiendo que no debo jugar al ninja en casa, pero es que afuera llovía.

- Vas a ser amable con Sakura – me dijo mamá con su cara de "no te andes de bromas conmigo" - , es una niñita encantadora y quiero que demuestres ser educado.

Cuando mamá quiere demostrar que soy bien educado, me pone el conjunto marrón y la camisa blanca, y luego no sé si me parezco más a un pingüino o a un payaso. Yo le dije que prefería ir al cine con mis compañeros a ver una película de ninjas, pero mamá puso su cara de "no te andes de bromas conmigo".

- Y te ruego que no seas brutal con esa niñita, si no te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido? – me dijo mamá.

A la una, la señora importante llegó con su hija. La señora me besó, me dijo, como todo el mundo, que era un chico muy grande y que ya era el hombre de la casa. Y me dijo también:

- Y ésta es Sakura.

Sakura y yo nos miramos. Tenía el pelo de un color que parecía una mezcla de marrón con chocolate, corto, ojos y vestido verdes. Nos dimos los dedos, muy deprisa. Mamá sirvió el almuerzo y todo iba muy bien, porque cuando hay personas que vienen a almorzar con nosotros, hay pasteles de chocolate como postre y se puede repetir dos veces. Durante esos momentos, Sakura y yo no dijimos nada. Comimos y nos miramos.

- Y ahora, niños, vayan a divertirse. Shaoran, lleva a Sakura a tu cuarto y enséñale tus bonitos juguetes.

Mamá dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, la cual es rara en ella porque es una amargada, pero al mismo tiempo me ponía esa cara de "no te andes de bromas conmigo". Sakura y yo fuimos a mi cuarto y allí no sabía qué decirle. Fue ella la que habló:

- Pareces un tonto.

Eso no me gustó nada, ¡de mí nadie se burla! ¡menos una niña!

- ¡Y tú eres sólo una niña! – le contesté

Y ella me dio una cachetada. Me entraron muchas ganas de echarme a llorar, pero me contuve, porque ninguna niña me haría llorar, y entonces le tiré de los pelos y ella me dio una patada en el tobillo. Entonces no me quedó de otra que decir "¡ay! ¡ay!", porque me dolía mucho. Iba a darle un golpe cuando Sakura cambió de conversación...

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a enseñar esos juguetes? ¿O quieres que llame a mi mamá?

Iba a decirle que esos eran juguetes de niño, cuando ella vio mi león de peluche, ese al que le había afeitado la melena a medias una vez con las tijeras de mamá. Lo afeité a medias para poder ponerme la melena como bigote y fingir que era un hombre para poder subir al tobogán más alto de la piscina.

- ¿Juegas a las muñecas? – me preguntó, y después se echó a reír.

Yo iba a tirarle de los pelos y ella levantaba la mano para darme una cachetadota_, _cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron nuestras dos mamás.

- ¿Y qué tal, niños? – dijo mamá - ¿lo están pasando bien?

- ¡Oh, sí, señora! – dijo Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos, y después movió sus párpados de arriba abajo muy deprisa.

Y mi mamá la besó, ¡a mí nunca me besa! ¡eso no es justo! ¡esa niña me está _robando_ a mi mamá!

- ¡Adorable! ¡Es adorable! ¡Qué encanto de niña! – dijo

Y Sakura movía sus párpados a toda velocidad, como si tuviera basura en los ojos o ganas de llorar.

- Enséñale a Sakura tus libros ilustrados, Shaoran – me dijo mamá, y la otra mamá dijo que éramos dos encantos, y se fueron.

Yo saqué mis libros del armario y se los di a Sakura, pero ni los miró y los tiró al suelo, incluso el que tiene montones de ninjas y que es fantástico, ¡todos me envidian por tener un libro así! ¡ningún otro niño lo tiene, sólo yo! ¡es una edición limitada!

- No me interesan tus libros – me dijo - , ¿no tienes nada menos aburrido? - y después buscó en el armario.

- ¡Deja eso! – le dije preocupado - ¡Es mi avión! ¡No es para niñas! – y traté de quitárselo, pero ella se apartó.

- Soy la invitada – dijo - , y tengo derecho a jugar con todos los juguetes, y si no estás de acuerdo, llamó a mi mamá y ya veremos quién tiene razón.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería que rompiera mi avión, pero tampoco quería que llamara a su mamá, porque iba a ser un lío. Mientras me quedaba inmóvil, pensando, ella hizo girar la hélice y después soltó el avión por la ventana de mi cuarto que estaba abierta. Le grité por lo que había hecho, ya que mi avión se había perdido, y me eché a llorar.

- No se ha perdido tu avión, animal – me dijo – cayó en el jardín, sólo hay que bajar por él.

Bajamos al salón y le pregunté a mamá si podíamos salir a jugar al jardín y ella contestó que hacía demasiado frío, pero Sakura empezó a mover los párpados y dijo que quería ver las lindas flores. Entonces mi mamá dijo que era un encanto de niña y que nos abrigáramos bien para salir. Tengo que aprender eso de los párpados, ¡parece que el truco funciona bastante bien!

En el jardín, recogí el avión, menos mal que no le había pasado nada ¡si no esa niña lo iba a lamentar!

- ¿Qué hacemos? – me preguntó ella

- No sé – dije – querías ver las lindas flores... Hay montones de ellas por allá.

Pero ella me dijo que le importaban un pepino las flores y que las mías eran espantosas. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle una cachetadota_,_ pero la ventana del jardín da al salón, donde estaban mi mamá y la señora importante. Le expliqué que en el jardín no tenía ningún juguete, salvo el balón de fútbol en el garaje. Sakura me dijo que era una buena idea. Fuimos a buscar el balón y yo estaba muy preocupado, tenía miedo que mis amigos me vieran jugando con una niña.

Me indicó que me colocara entre los árboles y tratara de parar el balón. Me hacía reír, pero después tomó carrera y ¡bum!, ¡un gol fenomenal! No pude parar la pelota y rompió el cristal de la ventana del garaje.

Las madres salieron corriendo de la casa. Mi mamá vio la ventana del garaje y comprendió enseguida.

- ¡Shaoran! En vez de jugar de manera brutal, sería mejor que te ocuparas de tus invitados, sobretodo cuando son tan simpáticos como Sakura.

Miré a Sakura, estaba algo más lejos, oliendo las flores, bueno, fingiendo olerlas.

Por la noche me quedé sin postre, pero eso no importa, es estupenda Sakura, y cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos.

¡Lanza unos goles increíbles!

* * *

**Apuntes:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios **¡Muchas Gracias! Merci Beaucoup!**

No tengo palabras, excepto... ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó?... Debo confesar, que me agrada mucho la inocencia de Shao-kun ¡es tan mono! Y Saku-chan ¡tenía una personalidad no muy femenina! ¿no?...

Desde ya anuncio que haré un poco más de testimonios, (pero serán pocos, no se asusten xD) para entenderlos mejor...

La psicóloga Khaoke, que me suena a _karaoke,_ toma el caso...

_**Au revoir!**_


End file.
